Mending Broken Hearts
by StereoHeartz
Summary: Better Summarry inside: Two female hunters. One angel. One Demon. and One 6 month old baby without a father.  How could Sam and Dean possibly help them?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Mending Broken Hearts

Summary: Dallas Harvelle and her best friend Hunter Baylor are two female hunters with one mission: to find the demon that killed Hunter's husband. Both are semi-retired hunters, and when they get back into the business they are surprised to find it is much more difficult while carrying Hunter's 6 month old son around.

"Hello." Bobby answered gruffly.

"Bobby, it's Dallas." Dallas yells into the phone.

"Well, Ms. Harvelle, I haven't heard from you in quite awhile." He observes.

"I've been... busy. But I have something more important to tell you about." She retorted, cutting straight to the point.

"What would that be?" He asked.

"You remember Hunter Baylor? Thomas' only daughter?" She questioned.

"Of course."

"Well her husband, Trenton, was killed by a demon. The demon was going for her son, and it got her husband. Her son is fine, but with her husband dead, she isn't taking it very well."

"I'm sorry to hear that Dallas." Bobby apologized.

"Well, you can tell her that yourself, 'cause we are about an hour away from your house." She said, ending the call before Bobby had a chance to reply.

/Bobby's House/

"Bobby, who was that?" Dean called as Bobby set the phone down, shaking his head.

"Get Sam in here. It's important." He said in a clipped tone.

When both boys were sitting down Bobby took a deep breath and began to explain.

"You boys remember Jo and Ellen Harvelle? Ellen's brother-in-law's daughter is coming to town with her best friend, Hunter Baylor." He paused.

"Well that's great Bobby, but why is it so important?" Sam asked, obviously confused.

"Hunter Baylor's husband died about a week ago. Her husband was killed by a demon that was taking a special interest in their 6 month old son."

Sam and Dean exchanged a worried glance. The demon couldn't be back. But maybe a slightly lesser demon was trying to copy what the Yellow-Eyed demon had attempted to do. It was possible. With Lucifer back in his cage, and Sam's soul firmly back in his body things had gotten almost...boring. It had been too good to last.

"Are both girls hunters?" Dean asked.

"Dallas always has been. And Hunter was until she got married. She thought she was 'retired' until the demon came back and got her husband. But they aren't exactly your typical hunters." Bobby looked uncomfortable.

"What..." Sam was cut off by a solid knock on the door.

Bobby stood up and took a deep breath before answering the door. The first girl to enter was tall, probably around 5'10 maybe another couple inches taller. She had straight auburn hair that was about shoulder length. She looked very muscular, but in a very lean way. Her blue eyes were wide and open. She was carrying a baby car seat and two duffel bags.

The first thing all the boy's noticed about the second girl was that she was carrying a small baby on her hip. Her golden blonde hair fell past her shoulders in loose curls. Her green eyes calculated the area with a quick scan, looking for the nearest exits and what weapons she would be able to use if things turned south.

"You look tense ma'am." Dean observed. She turned her green gaze on Dean.

"I'm Dean Winchester." He said, holding his hand out for her to shake. She looked at it, then finally tentatively shook it. "Nice to meet you, Dean." her voice was soft, but monotone. The other girl smiled politely and introduced herself as Dallas Harvelle.

"I'm Hunter Baylor." She said, smiling slightly.

"It's nice to meet both of you." Sam said genuinely.

The group went inside and sat around the table. Cal was leaning against his mother with his big blue eyes staring at everyone. Dean was making faces at the little guy and Cal started giggling profusely.

"Bobby, you were in the middle of telling us that they weren't typical hunters." Sam started.  
>"Ladies, do you want to tell them." Dallas volunteered to go first.<p>

"I was born prematurely, and the doctors were sure I was going to die. So my mother made a pact with the Angel Michael. When he saved me, he put angel blood in me, killing most of my humanity. My conscience is way more active than it should be. I'm a good person, I honestly can't help it. Its in my blood." She explained.

"And that's why we work so well together." Hunter took over. "I'm half demon. My dad slept with a lady, also cheating on his wife. He had three sons, my half-brothers, and his wife. His life was perfect, until I was on his doorstep, with a note that explained everything. He didn't I was half demon until I went to church the first time and when I touched the holy water it burned my hand. But of course my dad wasn't there, so my 'mom' whisked me out of church and did several painful tests to see if I was a demon. Which all proved me to be a demon. But, while Dallas' conscience is really loud, mine is mute. That's why I need her, and she needs me when she's too nice." Hunter explained.

"So, let me get this straight, you are an angel, and you're a demon." he said. Both girls nodded. They sat in an awkward silence glancing around at each other. Sam thought it was interesting to see someone that was actually partially an angel be able to do something like hunting. There was so much death, blood, hate, and so many other un-angelic things involved with hunting. She was angelic in a million different prospects, from her long auburn locks to her trusting blue eyes, she didn't seem like she could harm anyone. Dallas wasn't actually fragile looking, she was almost six foot for God's sake. She had this aura around her that made her look innocent and made you feel very pure. When she stepped through the door of Bobby's house, Sam realized that Dallas would always hold a place in his heart. He just wasn't sure how big that place would be.

Hunter cradled Cal, and she felt eyes on her. She turned to see Dean staring at her. His green eyes bore into hers. They stared at each other, willing the other to look away first. She noticed certain things about the young man. His eyes seemed to keep guarded secrets, just like she knew hers did. He was interesting, that was for sure.

"So, where are you originally from, because I hear an accent?" he asked, still staring into her eyes.

"Well I was born Washington, before my mom dropped me off with my dad in New Jersey. When my dad split with his wife, we moved to an apartment in New York. I was 13 when my dad died, and then I was on my own, and I hunted for awhile. I was probably going to die if Dallas and her family hadn't adopted me, not officially of course. And we lived in Tennessee . Then when I got married I lived in Kentucky with my husband, that was where his family was from." She smiled.

"Hey Dally. Could you hold Cal for a sec." She asked with a smile on her face.

"Gimmee my little nephew. And don't effing call me Dally." She glared playfully, taking the sleeping baby.

"You moved a lot." Dean commented.

"You probably moved twice much, from what I've heard about your family." Hunter remarked. Dean looked at her with a strange look in his eyes.

"You realize Hunter is Dean's perfect woman." Sam muttered to Dallas, who was cooing over Cal.

"I don't see Hunter ever being able to get over Trenton. She might as well become a lesbian." Dallas shrugged. Sam bursted out laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Mending Broken Hearts

It had been a month since Dallas and Hunter had met the Winchester brothers. They had been taking cases together, and had been working really well together. Sam and Dallas seemed to be getting really close. Dean was inching himself into Hunter's good graces slowly. Dean and Dallas weren't close, but they would often grab a cold beer and work on their car engines. Sam and Hunter had an odd, unbreakable, brother-sister bond.

Dallas was playing Temple Run on her iPhone and Dean was looking over her shoulder.

"What the hell is that?" Dean asked, looking at Sam.

"Dude it's an iPhone." Sam said, shaking his head.

"Well what do you use an iPhone for, besides calling and texting."

"Playing Games."

"Reading E-mails"

"Going on Facebook."

"What is a Facebook?" Dean asked

"Dean, come here." Hunter sighed, pulling out her Mac computer. Dean complied. Hunter sat Indian style on the motel room bed.

After Dean had successfully made a Facebook account, he yelled : "I have one friend!" he was really excited until he saw that Dallas had eight hundred sixty-seven friends.

"Dallas, why won't you accept my friend request?" Dean pouted.

"I'll accept it when you get one hundred friends." Dallas smirked.

"Hunter's the only nice one." Dean pointed out. Hunter rolled her eyes "I like how you say that to the demon and not the angel."

/

"There were twelve fishermen found dead in a boathouse yesterday in Gig Harbor, Washington. Two teenagers were making out and they were looking for a place to... you know. Anyways, when they opened the door to the boathouse the fishermen were all dead." Sam read.

"That's one way to kill the mood, finding twelve dead guys." Dean remarked.

"Why are they always called fishermen There can be fisherwomen!" Dallas frowned.

"Let's just get on the road, okay." Hunter said, picking up Cal and heading towards Dallas' Camaro.

"Hey, Hunter. Why don't we leave Dallas and Sam to drive together. You're the only other one with an appreciation for heavy metal. We can leave them to listen to their country crap." Dean called to the petite blonde.

"Cal is already strapped in!" She yelled back in an apologetic tone.

"Baylor, leave Cal with us." Dallas told her, practically shoving her into Dean's arms. He smiled and held the car door open for her.

/

Sam stared at Dallas as she concentrated on the long, winding roads.

"I want to get to know more about you Dallas." Sam told her.

"We've been on the road together for a month. You already know all the important stuff." She shrugged.

"Well what was your childhood like?" Sam asked.

"My parents were wary to let me hunt. It wasn't like Hunter's dad, who started letting her hunt when she was seven. I was twelve when they finally let me go on hunts with them. By the time I was old enough to hunt on my own, I already had Hunter as my hunting partner and I liked doing it that way instead of on my own."

"I hated hunting until I realized what it did for the people we helped. It really just seemed like a huge inconvenience at the time. But now, I couldn't picture myself doing anything else." He told her.

"While we are in Washington, the Maritime Festival is going on. All the fun happens at night, I was hoping you would take me. I mean just as friends." She said quickly.

"What if I don't want to?" Sam started.

"Oh.." Dallas sounded crestfallen.

"I meant as more than friends? What if I wanted to take you as my date?" Sam hinted.

"I would be perfectly fine with that." She smiled, keeping her eyes on the road. The moment couldn't get any better.

Then Cal started crying.

/

Dean couldn't help but look at Hunter's gently sleeping form. He heard her phone buzz and Hunter was startled awake. She looked at her text before she asked "Hey Dean, when we go to Gig Harbor, Maritime Festival is going on. You wanna take me?" She looked up at Dean.

"I would love to." He grinned, he thought and then asked "Where are Dallas and Sam?"

"They are about an hour behind. Dallas drives like an old woman, especially with Cal in the car. She doesn't want to crash her baby- the car." Hunter replied.

"It is insane how she treats that car." Dean muttered.

"This is coming from you? Maybe Dallas needs more help then I thought." Hunter teased.

"Whatever Baylor." He mock glared.

"I'm hungry!" he moaned five minutes later.

"we could stop to eat." Hunter suggested.

"Well no crap." He said.

"Someone's cranky..." she hinted.

"FOOD!" Dean screamed, swerving the car into the parking lot of a small diner.

"DEAN! TRY NOT TO GET ME KILLED." She asserted.

"Sorry." he whispered, practically sprinting to the diner's entrance. Hunter sighed, and followed him in.

After they were seated a pretty waitress sauntered up and asked what they wanted to drink. She was very flirty towards Dean, and for some reason, it bothered Hunter.

"Now what can I get for your sister?" she asked, chewing gum in a bad manner.

"I'm not his sister. And I will take a Coke." She replied cooly.

"Okie dokie. I'll have your drinks in just a moment." She said, touching Dean's chest seductively.

"Do you feel the STD yet?" Hunter mocked.

"Not quite, but I'm sure in a few days it'll settle in." Dean said, flashing her a grin. She rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the smile that spread on her lips.

/Dean's POV/

I couldn't believe what Hunter was doing to me. Usually I would have been all over a girl like that but with Hunter's cool gaze watching over him, he felt disgusting even letting her touch him. It wasn't right. He was a womanizer. He couldn't commit. And he never wanted to. Except with Hunter he saw himself dating her, properly, at that. Then marrying her, and having kids, along with raising Cal. He saw a future with her, a future he wanted so badly... Too badly.

/Sam's POV/

Dallas and I were pulled up to a charming little hotel, and I was holding Cal as he slept. His hair was a dark red color. By the time he was 1 it would probably be blonde, not unlike his mother. He was a slender child, and very long. He already had a strong resemblance to his mother, but their were some things that weren't his mother's so he assumed it was Cal's father who he got his nose and eyes from.

When Dean and Hunter got their, Dallas asked "Did you call Emma so she can watch Cal?"

"Yeah. She's on her way."

The second the words left her mouth, a small Volvo pulled up. A girl stepped out of it, and smiled at Dallas and Hunter. She had curly brown hair and pretty plain features.

Hunter jumped into her arms and hugged her.

"Jeez Hunter! Gain some weight. You weigh the same amount from when you were twelve." The girl teased.

"I'm Emma." She introduced herself.

"This was one of our best friends from high school way back." Dallas said.

"Now you two go get ready for your dates and give me some alone time with my nephew." She shooed.

/Dallas' POV/

I couldn't help but laugh as Hunter pulled yet another outfit out of her bag. I sat, very content, watching her try on numerous outfits.

I was wearing a simple summer dress. It had spaghetti straps, and was a light blue. It worked perfectly with everything I was wearing!

I wish I could give Hunter some of my magical magic when it comes to clothes. She has so much trouble trying to find outfits. Truth is, she looks fine in everything. She has that look where she's able to pull everything off. But nothing is ever perfect enough for her.

"Okay Hunter. It's perfect, now stay in it!" I tell her. She's wearing an emerald green dress that ends right above the knee. Her hair is perfectly curled, so I tell her to leave it alone. She finally does.


End file.
